US Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0044893 (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/136,990, filed Aug. 16, 2011), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes receiving audio at a plurality of microphones, identifying a sound source to be muted, processing the audio to remove sound received from the sound source at each of the microphones, and transmitting the processed audio.